


Two Beecher Brothers Are Too Many

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he's released from prison, Chris realizes that Toby's younger brother Angus has the hots for him, so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beecher Brothers Are Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> My first PicSpam story, and my first BadFic. Credits for the pictures and gifs that were used in the story are included at the end. Originally posted to my LiveJournal in May 2015. 
> 
> WARNING: There's some bad words (even the F one!), one gross pic, and one NSFW gif that you shouldn't look at if you're at work.

So, Chris Keller gets out of Oz,

and he is happy, happy, happy to be reunited with his beloved Toby.

Chris goes to live with Toby at the Beecher family mansion. But Toby's family is not real thrilled with the whole situation, to say the least. They treat Toby like shit and clearly favor his brother, Angus, like he's some sort of Golden Boy who (whom?) they're grooming to have the life that Toby was supposed to have. It kind of pisses Chris off.

Then, one day, Angus accidentally walks in on Chris while he's getting dressed,

and Chris notices the way Angus looks at him.

So, Chris decides to have some fun. Later on, he calls Angus up,

and he suggests that they get together for a drink, so that they can "get to know each other better."

Angus is like, "Ummm...

 

... I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't want to upset anyone."

But Chris says, "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

Angus thinks about it for, like, two seconds,

 

and says, "Okay." (Because he really, REALLY wants to spend more time with Chris.)

At the appointed time, Chris arrives at the bar where they've agreed to meet,

only to find Angus already drunk off his ass, consumed by misgivings.

But Chris sweet-talks Angus for a while, and Angus has a few more drinks. When they get ready to leave, Chris tells Angus that he can't show up at the Beecher family mansion in his condition.

Chris convinces Angus that he needs to check into a hotel. Once they're safely inside a room, Chris tries out the bed, giving Angus a good view of his backside,

and Angus is like, "Holy shit."

Then Chris gives Angus a good view of his frontside,

and Angus is like, "HOLY SHIT!!!"

Then they have hot, mad, passionate, animalistic sex. (But Chris pretends that it's Toby the whole time, so it's okay.)

Angus wakes up the next morning and sees a naked Chris lying next to him,

and he freaks out. Angus can't believe what he's done; he can't believe he's just spent the night fucking a man. And not any man, but Toby's man, a man who is a dangerous murderer, a man who everyone else in the family despises.

The Beecher Family Guilt ComplexTM kicks in big time. Angus packs his bags

and skips town, severing all ties with his family.

He quickly becomes a complete emotional, mental, moral, and physical wreck. He drifts from town to town, city to city, caught in a downward spiral. He also can't stop thinking about Chris.

He grows his hair long and gets a tattoo (on his left bicep, just like Chris!),

he starts smoking (and maybe not just cigarettes!),

he drinks more and more (like his brother!),

until he is reduced to begging for money by singing in some train station.

But he's not a very good singer, so he doesn't make much. Too embarrassed and confused to seek help from his family, a desperate Angus ultimately resorts to prostitution to survive. But one terrible, bad, awful night, a trick goes horribly wrong, and Angus ends up dead!

(sorry it's so gross)

The family finds out (because Angus kept some identification somewhere), and they are really upset. But Angus was kind of a humorless dolt with a wishy-washy personality, so they get over it pretty quickly.

Then, Toby starts thinking too much (like he always does). He asks Chris if he knows why Angus would just take off and drop-out the way he did.

But Chris is all like, "Me? I have no clue!"

So Toby is like, "Oh! Okay!"

With Angus out of the picture, the Beecher family starts being nicer to Toby. They give him all the family money, and they learn to accept Chris, even though he is a bisexual serial-killer mass-murderer, because they can see how much he and Toby love each other.

So, now Chris is king,

and Toby is his queen,

and together they live happily ever after, with a lot of money. TOGETHER. Having a lot of great sex.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs were snagged from various tumblrs--merelala (reunion kiss and falling drunk), my new plaid pants (butt on bed), we-sing-in-the-choir-together (NYE kiss), and wigglemore (naked Keller). Several photos came from leetergesen.com and Jayce Bartok's website (yes, he has a website!), some are screencaps I made, and several are, uh, miscellaneous results from Google image searches.


End file.
